


Bran's Nightmare

by Leqtator



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Out Of Character Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leqtator/pseuds/Leqtator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three-eyed-raven warned him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bran's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> To make things clear, Bran is one of my favorite characters and I don't blame him for what happened in S06E05. He's still a kid and we make mistakes. This story is an alternate take on that episode. Some characters here are bit OOC but that's because they appear in dream sequences. 
> 
> At first I intended this to be a "bonus" chapter for my other fic. But after thinking it through, I decided it didn't fit my other story so I had it scrapped. My cousin learned about this and she insisted that I post this as its own thing. So here it is.
> 
> As always, English is not my native language so please lower your expectation. Don’t be shy to give criticism if you have any, your feedback will help me improve my writing. I do not own the “A song of Ice and Fire” series, and any of its adaptations, the honor goes to the brilliant and visionary novelist George RR Martin.

Sighing, Brandon Stark looked around to see that the others were already asleep, filling the dark empty cave with echoes of their soft breathing and light snores. He was the only one left awake and there was nothing to do.

No matter how hard he tried, the young prince couldn’t bring himself to sleep. But how could he? When his mind was filled with excitements of what he could see in his next training with the three-eyed-raven. The last time the old man took him venturing to the past, the boy witnessed himself the legendary Ser Arthur Dayne, the boy’s personal hero, in his prime and in combat. The old man ended their journey that day with the boy wanting to see more. 

He couldn’t wait to see stories of the past. With his eagerness, came a sudden notion; what if he didn’t have to wait. He looked at the old man, sleeping soundly inside his prison of roots. The boy hurled a bone which landed near the elder, and to his delight, the latter was remained undisturbed. 

The boy reached the closest root of the white tree above them and was ready to revisit the past, until he had a second thought. He remembered his old mentor’s warning; “you mustn’t go without me unless I say you’re ready, it is dangerous to swim in the ocean and you may not like what you find underneath.” 

After a moment of pondering, the boy decided there’s no harm in looking if only for a while. And so he channeled his senses into the tree and began his journey to the past.

……

The boy woke up, once again, in a familiar place. Whatever time he was in, the boy thought Winterfell looked just the way he remembered it. The sight of its high walls and grey towers made him feel at home again. Old habits certainly die hard as the young prince started taking his shoes off and began scaling up on one of the higher towers. It felt just as he remembered it to be. With his slender built and light weight, the boy was able to climb up the stony spire with ease.

He hasn’t even reached the top yet but the whole of Winterfell and the surrounding countryside was in full view. It was a truly a magnificent sight. But of course, he wasn’t satisfied just yet and wanted to climb higher. When he turned back up, he saw a single window at the top of the building and continued climbing. As he moved closer to the window, he heard strange wet noises. He could also make out what sounded like thumping and banging on the floor, accompanied by heavy breathing and moaning. Someone was there and he knew. The boy climbed further to see who. 

When he finally reached the window, his eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped as he was dismayed to see a half naked Meera in the arms of a topless Jon Snow. 

“M-Meera…and Jon?!” the two young adults broke away from their kiss and turn to the appalled young boy. 

Jon quickly pulled away from Meera. “Bran, you naughty little boy, what in seven hells are you doing here?” the young man said, fixing his breeches. 

“Oh Brandon, didn’t your mother told you not to climb?” the young woman sighed as she gathers her clothes, lying around the room. 

Bran gawked from Jon to Meera and then asked, “What is this?”

“We’re having the time of our lives,” Meera claimed as she jumped onto Jon’s strong arm.

“I’m sorry Bran, I know how much you like Meera, but see, you’re a cripple and Meera has needs that no cripple can give her,” his half brother said smirking.

“What’re you talking about? I’m not crippled!” the boy countered.

Then, out of nowhere, popped a blonde stranger in a Kingsguard armor, though he looked somewhat familiar. “Actually you are,” the man said before pushing Bran away from the window. 

As he was plunged to bottom and certain death, a crow suddenly appeared and told him what he’d come to expect, “You’ll fly Brandon Stark.” 

“You already told me that, years ago!” 

“Where’s my corn?” the crow asked. 

“Ahh!!” the boy cried as he continues fall. 

The crow flew away before he reached the ground and everything fades to black. He started seeing random images of the things that annoyed him. From Septa Mordane shaving her tiny hairy legs to Hodor kept knocking his head by accident and from Old Nan telling boring stories to Arya besting him at archery.

He woke up in his bed and he quickly removed his blanket to see if he still has his legs. Fortunately, he could still walk and he sighed in relief.

The wooden door in front of him opened to his direwolf. “Good morning Summer!” greeted the boy. 

The canine barked and then, to his master’s shock, he spoke, “Morning Bran! Ready for more?”

“D…did you just talk? Ready for what?”

“Hurry, everyone’s waiting!” the direwolf ruffed before he exited through the same door he entered.

Bran quickly got up and went to follow Summer. Once he opened the door, he entered into another room. There he found Jon lying on a bed with his mother crying beside the bed.

“Mother? What happened to him?” the boy asked, spooking the woman.

“It should’ve been you,” Catelyn Stark hissed.

“Mother?” the boy asked to see if his mother was alright.

“I’m not your mother! Leave me to my son, Snow!” 

“What…but, I’m your son.”

“Stop with your nonsense, just leave!”

“Y…yes”

With that, the boy left through the nearest door, which led him to the Great Hall of Winterfell. The hall was filled with many recognizable faces. Maester Luwin, Rodrik and Jory Cassel, men who died in service of his House, were there, indulging themselves with mead and music. His family was there as well. He thought it was odd that he was in the back room and not sitting with his family at their table. He wanted to know what was going on and decided to talk to his father.  
He bumped into a drunken Theon Greyjoy, who gave him a smile and greeted him with “evening bastard”.  
“Excuse me?”  
Ser Rodrik passed him as well, “Ah, Snow! Why aren’t you drinking? Here have a wine! This is a special day for Jon after all, we should celebrate!”  
“Celebrate for what?”  
“Bran,” another voice greeted him. The boy turned to the source of the familiar voice to find that it was Jojen’s, who raised a tankard and said, “Lovely evening isn’t it?” Judging his face, Bran could tell that he was drunk as well.

The crannogman was sitting next to Maester Luwin, who looked at him oddly and asked, “Bran? Why are you here? You know how Lady Catelyn feels when you try to sit with the Starks.” 

“But I should be there!” Bran wanted to say. But before he could, Lord Eddard Stark rose from his seat and everyone returned to theirs. 

“I have an important announcement to make!” Lord Stark’s voice echoed across the hall. 

“I need to speak to father,” Bran pushed his seat back, though he didn’t remember ever sitting down. 

“From this day forth I am giving my position as Warden of the North to my eldest son, Jon Stark. And I wish to announce that our new Warden will be married to Meera Reed, the daughter of my dearest friend Howland of the Neck.”

As everyone roared and cheered in excitement, Bran was the only one who didn’t share the enthusiasm over the announcement. “Hold up, what? Jon Stark?!” the boy breathed in disbelief. 

“Why are you surprised Snow?” Jojen asked him. 

“Don’t call me that! I’m not a bastard!” Somehow, everyone in the hall heard him and laughed. Bran’s face reddened. 

He then felt a hand running across his shoulder. He looked up to see a redhead, who moved to sit on his lap and placed a finger on his lips. “Oh Brandon Snow, you know nothing,” the woman smiled at him seductively. 

“Who are you? And get off me!” Bran demanded, pulling himself away from the stranger. 

“Where are you going, Bran? Get back here!” the lady cried when the boy ran.

He tried to reach his father again but then a man stopped in front of him. “Bran there you are! I’ve been looking all over for you!”

“Uncle Benjen? What’s wrong?”

“Ah! You see, I’ve talked to your father about that thing you wanted”

“What did I want?” 

“Silly boy, you’re going to take the black! And you’re coming to The Wall with me!”

Bran chortled before saying, “Nope, no I’m not.” 

“Y~es you are,” his uncle said, smiling. 

“No, I’m not,” Bran repeated, sternly this time. 

“Yes you are!” Everyone in the hall said in unison. 

“Lord Snow!”

“Gods! Where am I?” the boy gasped when he found himself in a different and strange place. He was in a courtyard of a fortification or the sort and from where he stood, he could see The Wall. 

“Training yard! It’s time to make you a man! Hit lord piggy here!” 

Bran recognized his opponent as Samwell Tarly, the crow who helped him crossed the Wall. “I’m not going to hit him,” the boy said when he deemed the man too craven to fight.

“If you’re not fighting then what good are you? Go back to the armory!” his trainer barked. 

After he was dismissed, Bran was approached by Sam. “Thanks for saving me from Ser Alliser back there, I’m Sam. Can I be your friend?” 

“No, please, I need to get back to Winterfell”

“But you can’t go back friend, you’re a sworn brother now”

“I’m haven’t taken my vows and I’m not your friend”

“Actually yes and yes, and I’m helping you to become Lord Commander.” 

“No, I can’t and I don’t want to”

“Yes you are,” said an old man in maesters chains. He placed a token into a box, where others are kept, with Bran’s name on it. With his vote, Bran gained the most favours of all the candidates and all his ‘brothers’ cheered to congratulate. 

“Brandon Snow, Lord Commander of the Nights Watch!”the old man declared, 

“No! I don’t want this! I don’t want to lead again!” He never wanted to, especially after his past experience as acting Lord of Winterfell.

“Fine by me,” a childish voice spoke behind him, prompting the new Lord Commander to turn around. 

“Agh!” Bran gasped and groaned in pain after a freckled boy stabbed him.

“For the Watch,” the man earlier, the one called Ser Alliser, whispered behind his ears and proceeded to stab him as well. His visions fade again. 

…....

“Where am I, please tell me I’m awake,” the boy said as soon as he woke up. 

“You are awake, Bran,” familiar voice said beside him.

“Sansa? Where am I?” Bran said, looking at the person who spoke to him.

“Winterfell! You’ve retaken our home and driven out the Boltons!” his sister said in a cheerful voice. 

“I-I did?”

“Yes,” Bran heard another voice.

“Jon?!” the boy said. He noticed that his half-older brother had lost the use of his leg and now he was being piggybacked by Hodor. The sight of his older brother acting calmed despite being in such an embarrassing position made him feel very uncomfortable. “Hodor, please put Jon down.”

“No need Hodor, we won’t be here very long.”

Suddenly, the room was filled with strangers he never met, bearing sigils of lesser northern Houses, and they all shouted together, “Hail, the King in the North!” Their swords were raised and they were kneeling to Bran.

“Oh, no, no, no, no!” the boy groaned, irritated. “Stop tasking me with responsibilities that I don’t want.”

“Congratulations Brandon,” his half brother said, patting his back. 

“Wait, since you’re the eldest, shouldn’t you be King,” Bran asked, turning to Jon.

“I am King,” the older male affirmed, smiling. Bran looked at him, confused, to which Jon helped clearing things up, “I’m High King of the Seven Kingdoms, From now on I am Jon Targaryen!” 

“Targaryen?! Since when did-,” Meera suddenly appeared and interrupted him. 

“He’s the son of Rhaegar Targaryen, Bran,” said the young woman. 

“That’s right!” Sansa cheered gleefully. 

“And guess who’s going to be my queen,” Jon said as he place his arm around Meera. “Enjoy being King in the North cousin while I’m off to the much warmer Kings Landing and start making some princes and princesses!” Jon managed a cocky smile and gave the young woman in his arm a pair of lustful eyes, which in turn made her giggle. 

The way Jon said the last part felt like charcoal scratched on a board. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear you say that,” the boy said. 

“Oh, and the White Walkers are coming, could you handle them for me? There’s a good lad!” Jon placed an exaggeratedly decorated crown atop his head and placed an equally extravagant circlet on top of Meera’s and went ahead to ‘bridal carry her’. Hodor, now with both Jon and Meera’s weight on his back, climbed on the back of a large dragon and began mounting the best and took off. “Ta-ta,” Jon waved as they made their way to the warmer south. 

“W-wait, Jon! ...but, Meera,” Bran said with an arm reaching them. 

“Here you go Bran,” Sansa interrupted and landed large piles of paperwork on top of his desk. The new King in the North looked in horror at the sight of all the work he will have to finish. Taxes, bills and public requests, it was going to be a tedious night for him. 

“This isn’t happening.”

“Don’t let this get your spirit down Bran. Besides, I have good news for you!”

“I have enough ‘good’ news, Sansa.”

She ignored him. “I made an arrangement to have you married. I found a perfect match for you, do you know Lyanna Mormont?” Sansa pointed at a little girl sitting at the far end of the hall. Lyanna gave him a solemn, unamused look, but then she pulled out a mouth freshener spray out of her pocket and fumed it in her mouth. 

“AHHHHHHHHH!!!”

......

“Bran, are you alright? Gods, you’re sweating,” when Bran woke up he found Meera kneeling close beside him, cupping his face, with a concerned look. Hodor, Summer and Leaf was there, worried as well.

“You went to the tree by yourself, didn’t you? What did you see?” the three-eyed-raven asked him, more concerned than angry.

“I…,” he was about to tell everyone but then he looked at Meera and felt too embarrassed and annoyed to tell them. So he lied.

“I, uh…I saw the Night King.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's all there is, hope you enjoy, glad if you did and leave a comment and tell me what you think. P.S I'm sorry Jon


End file.
